Ultimatum
by Anubis Soundwave
Summary: Various Decepticons confront Slingshot about his past over a thirty-day period.


**TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA**

_**AERIALBOTS #7**_: ULTIMATUM.

_byline_: Anubis C. Soundwave

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I opted to add this whole story in one shot, as my CHALLENGE OF THE GOBOTS story set in this universe turned out to be too short as chapters. Like that one, however, I will do a simple Q & A in Fanfiction Format at the end.

_**Scene: 1**_

"I don't like it, subcommander!" The cadet frowns at Skywarp. "Nobody I know wants a squad of Autobot kludge-heads fouling up our air."

"I don't know," Skywarp shrugs. "We could use the huge fraggin' robot they merge into."

"That's presuming that the five of them actually plan to turn to our side," states another cadet calmly. "They could double-cross us."

Skywarp scoffs at the mechanoid. "I know some of 'em are refreshingly sneaky, but they're amateurs compared to us. Now quit your griping, both of ya. Not even out of the slaggin' Academy, and already you're trying to think for the brass."

"You are the brass!" balks the first cadet. "Somebody's got to think for you."

"Keep this up, tool, and I'll have your aft painted to look like Slingshot."

The young mech, already (like the Aerialbot) a Class Five, spits at the thought. "Do you have any idea how many of us want to shoot that aft port down!?"

"I assert that we need to find a way to shoot him down before he can snipe us," continues the femme.

"Yeah, but then you have to worry about that Four in their squad; you know--the one you think is cute?"

"It can't be helped; we're the same basic model." The femme's silver-gold skin overheats.

"Cirrus.... I guess we could use Skydive," says the Five begrudgingly. "But those other clowns: forget it! One's nuts, one can't fly and their leader's scared of heights."

"What about Slingshot?"

"We have way too many of him in the Battle Fleet as it is: bitter, slow, glory-stealing tools who brown-nose in front of the brass."

"Yourself excluded of course, Wingblade," scowls Cirrus knowingly. Class Fives were tempermental on their best day.

"Doesn't this at least give us in the 'brass' a good reason to think Slingshot's a lost cadet?" asks Skywarp.

"We don't want him anyway!" spits Wingblade.

"You're just scared that he'll outclass you," Cirrus smirks.

"Doesn't matter what anyone else thinks." Skywarp shakes his head. "Megatron doesn't give a scrap one way or the other: he wants Superion under his power or destroyed. The destroyed part ain't workin' out, so he'll take Superion any way we can get him."

"Can't we just build an aerial gestalt to counter Superion?" asks Wingblade. "Everybody knows that Mena-scrap ain't cuttin' it.

"It can't be helped--the Stunts try, but the fact is that they're flying dirt-churners."

"There has to be a general mutiny in their ranks," muses Cirrus. "That, or Motormaster has to let go of his Optimus Prime obsession if he hopes to succeed.

"Keep in mind that the Stunticons are Decepticons, and thus are vastly improved over any Autobot by default."

"Except for the ones the brass wants to work into our ranks." Wingblade shakes his head.

"Why don't you two slaggers head back out for scans; leave the brass alone to do the thinkin'?"

"Fine," scoffs Wingblade, leaving.

"As you wish, subcommander." Cirrus bows and leaves.

Skywarp looks around his quarters. "How much of that are you gonna to use against them?"

"None," intones Soundwave as he transforms. "Information worthless."

"Why are you leaking our plans to the rank-and-file, anyway? Nothin' gets out without your say-so."

"Dragnet."

"Oh. That's as clear as the bottom of this ocean we're stuck in."

"Your understanding: unnecessary."

"Swell."

"Continue calming cadets and subordinates." Soundwave leaves Skywarp's quarters.

_**Scene: 2**_

"I still don't understand the problem, Brawn." Skydive folds his arms. "I was speaking to a neutral about a strategy his students--his dead students--employed."

Brawn scowls at the Aerialbot strategist. "Against us."

"That's true--hence the reason the five of us spent months systematically picking off every cadet involved. I also pointed that fact out to Rhinox--I think he got the message."

"Listen to me. Rhinox and all those other so-called neutrals at the War Academy are Decepticon sympathizers at best."

"You don't believe in neutrality."

"Not for our war--it's gone on too long. You're either on one side or the other. A 'neutral's' just a bot who hasn't declared his side."

"What if you have friends on both sides?" asks Skydive. "Or what if you feel no loyalty to either side?"

"Then fight for the right side--the side that ain't trying to conquer the universe." Brawn levels a quizzical stare at Skydive. "Don't tell me you still got doubts?"

Skydive glares at Brawn, blue optics icy. "I recognize that the War is more complicated than you make it out to be. Megatron is the murderous imbecile who wants to conquer the universe. The other Decepticons may have thrown in their lot with him for any number of reasons.

"If we hope to gain reliable defectors from their side, we must acknowledge this fact. How many Arwings do we have on our side?"

"That we know of? Four thousand."

"Per base? Per planet?" Skydive's optics widen at Brawn's silence. "Per intergalactic sector?"

"Total, including you five clowns."

"All the more reason," says Skydive, leaning into Brawn's face, "why you should trust us and our judgment." The Class Four backs away. "If you'll excuse me."

Brawn shakes his head as Skydive transforms and takes off. _He's still carrying a torch for 'em...._

_**Scene: 3**_

"That was awesome!" Air Raid coasts over Slingshot, both Aerialbots in jet mode. "Poor Decepti-scrap didn't know what hit him."

"I know, I'm the best there is," quips Slingshot.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I nailed two of them."

"Only 'cause your insane idea of flying made Decepticon A crash into Decepticon B."

"Don't be hatin'. Method to the madness." Air Raid transforms and crouches onto Slingshot's nosecone. "Recognize my skills."

"I would if you had any. Now get off my nose!"

"No-no-no, wingmate! I want it on record as to who got the most kills today. I don't wanna hear your science fiction stories when we report to the Big Guy."

"...you caused two Decepticon goons to crash into each other. That satisfactory?"

"...Fireflight, keep him honest."

"I'll try. It'd be nice if he'd quit doing stupid things like that--we're all part of the same team."

"Yeah, but then he wouldn't be Slingshot."

Skydive joins the formation. "He'll find a way to tool you--bank on it."

"What's your deal today?" balks Slingshot, spinning abruptly to remove Air Raid from his nosecone. Air Raid returns to jet mode and falls back into formation.

"You try having a _regular_ up your aileron throughout most of the day and see how you feel."

"Which paranoid dust-scraper was it this time, 'Dive?"

"Brawn."

"Eh, he's not so bad. I had to deal with Red Alert and Cliff-whimper yesterday--all because Starscream was tailing me."

"I see." Skydive turns his attention to the other two Aerialbots. "You two return to HQ. I need to borrow Slingshot to test out new maneuvers."

"Okay. When's 'Bolt gonna be back?" asks Air Raid.

Skydive chuckles ruefully. "It will be a while. Nearly came to blows between him and Ironhide, remember?"

"Not to mention he's ferrying around attractive alien females."

"And Riot," adds Slingshot.

"Who was a pilot during his brief stint in the military," Skydive notes, "so at least Silverbolt has backup."

"You'd think that he'd take a job with the Holograms instead," says Fireflight. "They're nicer."

"Yeah, but the Misfits and Stingers are--in his estimation--actual rock bands. Besides, Mr. Raymond's got him locked into a contract."

Slingshot chuckles. "That had to be a publicity coup for the tool. Even his own bands hate him."

"But Pizazz has Raymond under some level of control. On the upside, Silverbolt says their post-concert parties are more fun."

"I think he's taking them to alien planets while they're all on an ethanol binge."

"It's sad really," muses Skydive. "It's the only liquefied fuel source humans can safely consume."

"Yep--while we get energon," quips Air Raid. "It just ain't fair."

"To headquarters, guys."

"Okay, we're going!" Air Raid and Fireflight veer off.

A few moments pass, then Skydive begins to land. "Come on."

"Ah, I'm still in range!" balks Slingshot.

"Barely. At any rate, we need to talk."

"Oh. Great."

_**Scene: 4**_

"...and regular Autobot paranoia is not helping us. Rhinox has been my colleague for ages. I hadn't seen him in five million years." Skydive tenses his fists in a rare expression of frustration.

Slingshot gives his wingmate a quizzical look. "Still doesn't explain why you're being so hard on Brawn."

"You know how Autobots tried to coax cadets out of the Academy?" Skydive asks. Slingshot nods. "Brawn also tried to coax me out--several times."

"This before or after the Autobots bombed the Academy?"

"Before. Hangglider got this shot of him." Skydive shows Slingshot a holoimage of Brawn, wearing a mask over his mouth.

"Wonder how much scrap she's stirrin' up...?"

"Hangglider died during the Massacre."

"Damn. Chalk up another casualty to Eagle."

"How?"

"I was supposed to be there."

"Keep in mind that we're both referring to the other side."

"Ah, I know. It's just.... If things had gone the way they were supposed to go--*"

"--you'd be dead, your body rusting away on a nondescript asteroid."

"What, you wouldn't have tried to save me?" Slingshot scoffs.

"At that point in time, I anticipated being...far away from Cybertron and its petty concerns. I'd resigned from the Academy, remember?"

"Yeah, you ran away."

"'Ran away...'? How could you say that?" Skydive shakes his wingmate by the shoulders.

"I call 'em like I see 'em, then mechs' feelings get hurt."

Skydive glares at Slingshot. "You need your optics recalibrated."

"What else do you call it, 'Dive?" spits Slingshot.

"Following my conscience."

"It didn't have a problem with the Academy when the War started."

"Brawn redux!"

"Try seein' it from his side, 'Dive! For you, it was an intellectual pursuit," continues Slingshot, mocking his wingmate's cadence, "but to Brawn and the other grounders, you were teaching war theory and strategy to ruthless killin' machines."

"Look--it's not my fault that the War started...!"

_**Scene: 5**_

"My troops are getting restless," states Starscream.

Soundwave, carefully observing Skydive and Slingshot's conversation, gives Starscream an 'OK' sign, otherwise ignoring the Air Commander.

Starscream pinches the bridge of his nose. "We must do something. I believe that enough information has been gathered. We can proceed now."

"Information gathered to date reveals only that subject Slingshot was former Decepticon operative. Remaining data inconclusive."

"We can infer the rest through process of elimination." Starscream scoffs at the communicator. "And your creator was a scientist."

"Negative. Creator's primary function: medic. Own initial primary function: communications engineer."

"Well, I am a scientist--and the Air Commander of our Battle Fleet. Slingshot is an Arwing Class Five with the confirmed chronological age of 7.2 million orbital cycles."

"And neural pathway maturity of a 2.2M-cycle unit. Probable cause: extended stasis lock. Similar 5M-cycle discrepancy confirmed with other Aerialbots."

"Decepticon Sling is also a Class Five: who, after a five-million year absence, appears wherever we have plans in this corner of the galaxy."

"And the Autobots manage to anticipate and thwart our plans. Acknowledged."

"The thing is: no one has seen Sling at those battles. He's merely logged in through the battle roster. His roster key was activated five orbital cycles ago--shortly after the chronosphere incident. Involving the Aerialbots."

Soundwave merely nods.

"What are we waiting for?" Starscream spits. "Once I had accounted for all of my other Class Five warriors within that date range--alive and dead--the only remaining one was our invisible Sling. Again, shortly after our Flying Autobots returned from the trip back in time we sent them to, this roster key business starts up. No one in those areas of space have laid eyes on him, but he was registered in every battle roster--only for the name to vanish once the Autobots defeated us."

"Results: inconclusive. Observation continues."

"Until when?"

"Until we can proceed with the Operation."

"As your superior, Soundwave, I say it's now!" Starscream hisses.

"Why not simply kill him?" Soundwave quips in monotonous deadpan.

Starscream smiles thinly at the communicator. "For the record, I no longer intend to kill Skyfire. I think with a bit of prodding, even he will see the light.

"As for the boy: we must end his days as an Autobot."

"Result of initiating the Operation at this point: suboptimal. Only twenty percent of the objective would be accomplished. At maximum."

"The others would come after him."

"And at this point, all would resist our efforts to convert them to the Cause."

"Damn it, Soundwave! I'm reduced to Earthian aphorisms. A jetwarrior in the hand is worth five in the Autobot Headquarters."

Soundwave turns his head toward Starscream, stares at the lead jetwarrior a moment, then resumes his work observing Skydive and Slingshot.

"You are not going to ignore me! Answer me when I address you! Don't you realize that the sooner we act, the closer we will come to victory...?"

_**Scene: 6**_

Soundwave willfully ignores Starscream, hoping to irk him. As a communicator, he can easily filter between Starscream's continuing tirade and the pair of conversing Aerialbots below.

As he had silently acknowledged Starscream's belabored conclusion the first time the jetwarrior had jumped to it(as this was their seventh conversation regarding the Sling/Slingshot issue), Soundwave currently devotes his efforts to his plan of attack:

How to, if possible, coerce Slingshot--or rather, Sling--back into the Decepticon ranks.

How to also gain the other Aerialbots' alliegance, along with Skyfire's(as Starscream had clearly not given up on his former friend).

How to condition the mechs to accept their new roles in life, that they would not even consider future defections.

In Soundwave's mind, it all required careful long-term planning.

Starscream intrudes Soundwave's space. "I know you have every intention of acting on my orders," he grins crudely. "Just wanted to see what it would take for you to react--even if it's by tuning me out.

"Also, I'm going to observe you--if you don't mind. Not that I care if you do."

"Acknowledged."

_**Scene: 7**_

"...I'm glad you're safe, Silverbolt."

"I appreciate it, sir. I should have reported to you before taking off with the Misfits. Ironhide can be...difficult."

One of Optimus' optics widen. "He's still mad at you."

"I'm still mad at him, sir. I did nothing wrong."

"I disagree. I have warned you repeatedly not to converse with Megatron."

"You would think that every moment Megatron wastes speaking to me is a moment he isn't plotting against the universe." Silverbolt shakes his head.

"And if I thought that, I would no longer allow myself to lead the Autobots. With Megatron, there's a scheme behind every word."

"I don't trust him. I trust in my own judgment. When will you?"

"If I didn't trust you, then...." Optimus laces his fingers, staring at the Aerialbot commander. "You may go, for now. We will discuss this issue at length.

"Send in Skydive, then report to Teletraan-I for monitor duty. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Silverbolt salutes Optimus and leaves.

Optimus leans back in his chair, somewhat drained.

Skydive enters. "You sent for me, Optimus Prime?"

"Sit," he orders the aerial strategist curtly.

Skydive obeys, glaring at the Autobot commander.

_This will be a long one,_ muse both mechs dourly.

_**Scene: 8**_

"...let go of me, Silverbolt." Slingshot willfully ignores his wingleader's embrace. "I'm on night patrol."

"Two sets of optics are better than one," he smirks, coaxing a kiss from the younger mech.

"Yeah," Slingshot notes after breaking off the kiss, "and the last time you said that was also the last time we both had Teletraan-I detail. You remember what happened then?"

"Yep." Silverbolt mars his face with a lecherous grin.

Slingshot scowls. "_After_ that...."

Silverbolt drops the grin. "You don't normally complain when I get in trouble because of you."

"Because I'm not normally implicated."

Silverbolt scoffs at his wingmate's attitude. "Not so fun when the tables are turned, eh?"

"Ah, I had you pegged as a troublemaker from day one. I got work to do."

"Fine. Your name oughta be Spoilsport." Silverbolt hands Slingshot a cube of deep neon indigo energon.

"Some sad, slow-moving Autobot's already got it, reformatted as a slaggin' Volvo. Where are ya gettin' this damn high-grade?"

"I've got my sources. Behave, and I might show you sometime."

"Yeah, while you're trying to seduce me."

"Considering how long it took you to extricate yourself from my arms last time," smirks Silverbolt, "I didn't have to work very hard."

"Got work to do."

"I'm going." Silverbolt reenters Autobot Headquarters.

Slingshot nurses his cube of high-grade, settling in for a long, uneventful night.

_**Scene: 9**_

Slingshot trains his neutron rifle at a target headed straight towards him. "Never knew Soundwave to be suicidal," he quips as he fires...

...only to reveal a destroyed autoscout carrying remains of painted Devil Box spare parts. "Scrap. Whoever's trying to sneak past me wants me to get as paranoid as Breakdown."

"Negative." Soundwave sips Slingshot's energon cube. "I had no intention of infiltrating Autobot Headquarters."

"Then get going--and put down my high-grade. Though if you've got a death wish, I'm in the business of grantin' those kind of wishes."

"Business has been rather brisk for the five of you," states Soundwave evenly.

"It ain't a request. Leave."

"After I have retrieved whom I came here to retrieve."

"We didn't catch Kitty sneaking around here. I don't see either of your Midget Twins or the Birdbrains. You ain't got no business here, so you obviously need me to play Dr. Robot Kevorkian on your aft." Slingshot aims at Soundwave.

"Negative. I have come for you, Sling."

"Wha...?" Slingshot looks at the communicator askance. "That high-grade's hittin' your braincase."

"I refer to you, Decepticon Sling: Tier I Cadet, Cybertron War Academy."

"I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about," scowls Slingshot.

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory," smirks Soundwave, using Skydive's vocoder pattern. He replays a bit of Slingshot's conversation with Skydive.

Slingshot scoffs at Soundwave's recording. "You're gonna need to do better than that, pal. We're on to your ability to fake live recordings.

"You and your fellow goons tried to send the Autobots into this planet's star with a trick like that."

"I suppose that Silverbolt's an incredible enough lover for you to betray us," counters Soundwave, playing another, rather _salacious_ recording.

Soundwave ends the recording. "Is Ravage lying about _that_? Or Laserbeak? Or Buzzsaw? I have _video_...."

Slingshot glares at the communicator. "Listen to me, you tool: I ain't got nothin' to do with you clowns."

"You did five million cycles ago. How fickle youth is."

"Fickle!? It ain't my fault that Eag...scrap...."

"I believe we have matters to discuss, Sling." Soundwave takes to the night sky. Seething, Slingshot follows the Decepticon.

_**Scene: 10**_

"...you're wastin' your time; the answer is still no." Slingshot scowls at Soundwave.

"Decision: hasty," Soundwave warns the Aerialbot.

"I've been fighting you and the Decepti-slaargs for five cycles straight."

"Acknowleged."

"Meg's got a whole scrapload of jetwarriors fighting for him."

"Affirmative."

"What d'ya need me for?" Slingshot scoffs. "I'm your enemy now."

"Objective: disable or capture Superion. You have thirty Earthian days to comply."

"Or you'll kill me. How's about this?" Slingshot takes out his neutron rifle, only to have his hand shot.

Slingshot collapses to the ground, gripping his right hand. "...null ray. Starscream, ya fraggin' coward!"

"Thirty days. Return to Deceptibase, or you and your friends will pay the consequences." Soundwave takes off, followed by an insolent Starscream.

Struggling, Slingshot fires his neutron rifle with his left hand, but misses the departing red-and-silver F-15.

_**Scene: 11**_

"Why am I still in here, Ratch?" Slingshot scowls at the medic. "The Screecher only hit my arm."

"Uh-huh." The Autobot medic studies a diagnostic console.

"Can I go now?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?" Slingshot demands.

"As of this moment, until I clear you for duty, you're on the inactive roster," answers Ratchet.

"That means I'm grounded!" roars the jetwarrior. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I know. You're just a hard-chargin' fighter...who's liable to tear himself apart if we let him!

"How long were you going to keep all of these half-repaired injuries you sustained a secret?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because it am him Ratchet job?" posits Sludge.

"Quit bein' a smart-aft, swamp-breath."

"I think he'll be fine," grins Skydive sardonically.

"I had no idea he was that injured," Fireflight whispers.

"Of course not," Ratchet drawls. "You jack-afts continue to leave him to fend for himself based on his..._embellished_ say-so."

"That ain't true!" counters Slingshot. "Seekers of Vilnacron versus me: seven mechs fly into battle, one flies out--and I'm still kickin'. So what's the big deal?"

"I hate to side with Slingy," quips Air Raid, teasing his wingmate, "but Sunstreaker's way more psycho."

Sunstreaker enters for repairs. Ratchet turns to the golden Autobot. "Outta my med bay, pretty-bot. I got a real patient."

"Who don't wanna be here!" spits Slingshot.

"You," Ratchet counters, "are going to power down and let me fix you."

"I don't give a damn about this pile of winged junk you've got lying here." Sunstreaker smirks at Slingshot, punctuating another parting shot at the two egotistical mechs' war of wills. "Repair this dent."

"Knock it off; he ain't up to that today." Ratchet looks around at the growing crowd of Autobots. "In fact, all of you: get the hell out of the med bay--unless you want an extended stay."

"Okay, we're goin'," Air Raid grins. "Now, Slingshot: be sure to get plenty of chicken soup and rest," he teases as he leaves.

_**Scene: 12**_

Several minutes pass after the other Autobots left Ratchet and Slingshot alone in the med bay.

"Hold still; let me get a look at that." Ratchet looks up at Slingshot, pity radiating from his optics. "Duck tape don't fix everything."

"It worked for Tracks in '85," Slingshot pouts.

"You're lucky I caught you before you entered cascade failure with some of these injuries. What if you'd gone critical at the worst possible time?"

"You worry too much, doc."

Ratchet shakes his head. "I hear from Optimus all the time about you being a dedicated soldier--and you are. Just humor me a click. What possible use are you to us dead?"

"None, just like now--'cause I'm grounded."

"Only 'til I fix you--again." Ratchet fixes a sober gaze at Slingshot. "You care about your team, right? More than yourself?"

"_**I am my team, and my team is me**__,_" answers Slingshot with conviction, reciting an old truth.

_Ain't it supposed to be reciprocal?_ wonders Ratchet. "Let me break it down to you, Slingshot. Your systems are thrashed. You pushed yourself too hard, and it caught up to you. Thankfully, I can fix you so that the next time you join your partners to form Superion, you don't hurt your teammates.

"You've got to let yourself rely on your teammates--trust them. Quit with the one-robot army scrap. You ain't impressin' anybody."

"I ain't tryin' to impress anybody," Slingshot smirks, insolent. "I want to impress me."

Ratchet studies Slingshot carefully. "So you can finally stop killing yourself."

The young jetwarrior scowls. "Oh, you got a psychoanalyst program running alongside that CMOS?"

"Nah, just tryin' to read you."

"Change the subject, doc."

"I'd be happy to. Let's get to the core of the matter.

"What made you chase after Soundwave?"

"Ah, I already told you and the rest of the brass what happened."

"Then tell me again: from the top, and closer to the truth this time...."

_**Scene: 13**_

"It's kind of tricky," Ratchet explains to Optimus, Prowl and Ironhide. "Slingshot doesn't know that we know."

"About his former status." Optimus nods. "This actually works in our favor."

"Not really. Slingshot thinks he has to lie to us at this point, so he'll stonewall, obfuscate and otherwise twist himself into knots."

"Ya mean like all of his other lies?" scoffs Brawn.

"You ain't a senior officer," quips Ironhide.

"And you ain't gonna make me leave." Brawn smirks.

"If he's in here," states Prowl, "that means he has unsolicited input."

"That's if he's anywhere," Ironhide grins.

"This is what I've been able to glean from what he told me." Ratchet fixes his optics on Optimus. "Soundwave stopped by to chat with Slingshot, pulled rank, and ordered him to return to base--or else."

Ironhide shakes his head. "What would be a Decepti-bum order without an 'or else'? I'll tell the kid to inform Soundwave to cram that order up his exhaust port."

"This is Soundwave we're talking about."

"Agreed," states Optimus. "Soundwave anticipates that Slingshot will refuse. In fact, I bet he's hoping for it."

"We sure as hell ain't givin' him up, Prime," says Ironhide.

"Of course not. Slingshot loves us."

_**Scene: 14**_

"Yeah, that's what he told me." Slingshot fidgets.

"Have you thought about it?" asks Skydive.

"Once or twice. I ain't got any use for 'em. They're using me to get at you guys."

"What will happen if you don't comply with his demands?"

"We will 'pay the consequences'."

"He didn't specify."

Slingshot scoffs at his wingmate's observation. "Slag-off thinks that _his_ mouthing off should be enough persuasion."

"How many days left?" Skydive studies Slingshot.

"...twenty-one."

_**Scene: 15**_

"Where are you fucks taking him!?" snarls Silverbolt as Breakdown and Drag Strip grab Slingshot.

"Relax, Chief Noh-wanna-fly," grins Motormaster. "Wildrider wants a little alone time with your playdate."

_**Scene: 16**_

"What brings you to my office today, Sling-shit?" asks Wildrider, glib.

Slingshot scowls at the terrorist. "Your fellow Stunti-goons."

"Oh, yeah. Tick-tock." Wildrider leans in close to the Aerialbot. "Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock!"

"This is why everyone thinks you're nuts."

"_Thinks_? He is nuts," counters Breakdown, sullen.

"Yeah, I forgot--your whole unit's certifiable."

"Is that any way to treat your comrades?" Wildrider mock-admonishes, complete with wagging finger.

"What are you talkin' about, clown?"

After sitting on the floor, Wildrider claps his feet together, cackling. "Oh, what a tool! Tick-tock, scrap-heap!" he continues, looking up at Slingshot. "Fifteen days left."

"I still don't believe it." Drag Strip looks Slingshot over. "Him--one of us?"

Wildrider leaps up, snatches the Autobot sigil off Slingshot's shoulder, then slaps on a Decepticon sigil: all while giggling. "You gotta see it, you gotta see it--yeah!" The gray Stunticon spins around, then lands flat on his back, ecstatic. "You guys gotta see it...!"

"If it makes you feel better, Drag-along," states Slingshot as he quizzically observes Wildrider's twitching, "I'm not one of you."

"Not anymore," mutters Dead End. "That's why you're here. We're supposed to 'talk sense' into you--even though we're the worst group for the job.

"It matters not: we're all just piles of scrap that haven't oxidized yet."

Slingshot laughs abruptly. "Oh!" he chortles. "That's who he was impersonating!

"It's just that with Optimus' voice, I came up with 'Eeyore'. We were playin' 'Guess the Decepticon', and I was on Optimus' team."

"Eeyore...?" wonders Drag Strip.

"Oh, see: he's this talking toy donkey who's all pessimistic...." Slingshot notes that his captors are lost. "Donkey: Earth animal."

"Be specific--there are billions of those things here," scoffs Drag Strip.

"As if we care," adds Breakdown.

Slingshot shakes his head. "You guys need to get out of this junkyard more often."

"It ain't like we're invited to ribbon-cuttin' ceremonies, or presented with dink-shit keys to the city like you do-gooder piles of winged scrap." Motormaster enters the room. "My turn."

_**Scene: 17**_

"We're handlin' this, Motormaster!" spits Drag Strip.

"You ain't defyin' me, are ya?"

"...never mind. He's all yours."

"Right answer, tool. Now get out! And don't ever try to keep secrets from your boss again."

"Sure thing, Motormaster," Wildrider trembles, a nervous grin on his face. He and the other Stunticons leave Motormaster and Slingshot alone.

"Idiots. They forget that I learn everything they know. Though you, sweet-bot," adds Motormaster, touching Slingshot's chin, "somehow managed to keep your pit boss out of the loop--'bout you havin' red optics and all.

"Energon? My private stash." Motormaster reveals a cache of energon cubes.

"This junkyard's part gas station--that's why you goons took it over," spits Slingshot.

"Listen, cutie: I know I don't heat your little engines like Silverscrap out there, but that ain't no reason to turn traitor. There ain't none!

"What are the Autobots?" Motormaster snarls. "They ain't scrap!"

"Yeah. That's why the Decepticons built a gestalt team of sports cars and a truck--who can't drive."

"I see Wildrider's drivin', and I raise you Fireflight's flying into trees!" chortles the tractor-trailer.

"'Flight ain't no worse than Skywarp. At least he don't need his supreme commander to ride his sorry aft."

"At least my commander can fly!"

"Megatron needs somebody to pick him up and fire him--he's useless in his alt mode. Optimus has his gun, his battle deck and Roller to lay waste to your sorry afts. Oh." Slingshot levels a mean grin at Motormaster. "And he's King of the Road, baby!"

Motormaster punches Slingshot's midsection. "Fifteen. Days. Or it gets worse. Pal." He pets Slingshot's head, then leaves.

_**Scene: 18**_

With one savage kick, Superion breaks Menasor apart, finishing a battle outside a research facility in Colorado.

"Vengeance is served." Superion disengages.

"Hot, fresh and with a side of pain!" Air Raid smirks, smug.

Motormaster--who bore the the brunt of Superion's assault on Menasor--struggles briefly, then goes offline, the other Stunticons down.

Skywarp, Cirrus and Wingblade observe the battle from above, hidden by clouds.

"What do we do, subcommander?" balks Wingblade.

"You're askin' me!?" Skywarp manages to answer. "We're outnumbered three to five and the Stunts are out of the game."

"Megatron put you in charge of this mission," answers Cirrus. "What is our next course of action?"

"Uh...." Skywarp radios Megatron. "We've...got a situation, boss...."

The two flabbergasted cadets stare at Skywarp.

_**Scene: 19**_

"...no.... Not yet; I'm almost finished," Megatron mutters at his blinking comm link, trying to ignore Skywarp's pleas for assistance.

_I really should have sent Soundwave on this mission. Skywarp doesn't understand the concept of radio silence._ Megatron scowls. _Surely my elite can handle the Aerialbots, especially with the might of Menasor. This whole operation should have been Skywarp-proof. Why would Soundwave even recommend this course of action?_

"Ah. Finally." Megatron answers Skywarp. "I'm done here. You may withdraw."

"_With haste, boss!_" Skywarp, grateful, disconnects.

"You'd better call him back, Boss," quips Slingshot, who had investigated the facility for signs of other Decepticons. "Otherwise, the War's gonna end right here, right now."

"Don't be naïve, boy. If I die, you and the Autobot imbeciles would have to deal with Starscream. You'd be more ruthless than I if you did that."

Slingshot laughs, a mirthless smile on his face. "Goodbye, Megatron." Slingshot unloads a salvo of neutron packets, which Megatron can barely dodge. Several packets connect, and Megatron is down.

"Damn. I'd better confirm the kill. Nobody'd believe that I'd downed the almighty Megatron." Slingshot looks over Megatron's inert body, then starts to radio Silverbolt.

Except Megatron's hand grips Slingshot's arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sling."

"What does it take to kill you?" balks Slingshot.

Megatron trips, then pounces on Slingshot, pinning him. "More than you or anyone has. Did you honestly think you'd be the first? No one has bested me in open combat."

"Except Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Silverbolt, Spike Witwicky, that Astoria chick--*"

"Silence! If you were not just a wayward Decepticon who got lost outside Polyhex, you'd die here and now!

"However," continues Megatron, standing, "I yet have use for you. Now return to Decepticon Headquarters."

Slingshot stands. "No."

Megatron's optics widen. "What?"

"I know you don't hear that often, but...no."

"Obey me...."

"Wake up and take a look at the Autobot sigil on my shoulder...." Slingshot trails off, noting Megatron's laughter. "What's so funny?"

Megatron stifles his snickering. "Soundwave informed me that Autobot security is lax, but surely they would have noticed your insignia changed from red to purple."

Slingshot looks at his left shoulder, then snatches off the Decepticon sigil. "Wildrider. Damn Stunticon loon. Ratchet patched me up after my unfriendly chat with Motorhead. Guess I was so eager to get back to kicking Decepticon aft that I forgot about it."

Megatron fires at the blank shoulder just as Slingshot starts to place the Autobot sigil. "You have seven days left to obey Soundwave's order. If you don't return to us, we will take all six of you by force--at a time of our choosing.

"I know Soundwave has spelled everything out for you, clear enough for even Skywarp and Fireflight to comprehend. Decide, young warrior." Megatron leaves Slingshot gripping his shoulder.

"Do I have a...slaggin' bullseye slapped on me..!?" Slingshot collapses in pain.

_**Scene: 20**_

The other Aerialbots locate him a moment later.

Silverbolt rushes to Slingshot's side. "Let me look at that. What possessed you to go in alone?"

"Thought I...had a good bead on him." Slingshot winces.

"Megatron's getting away!" Fireflight notes.

Air Raid looks over Slingshot, then glares at the fleeing Decepticons. "Let's go after 'em!"

"No. We need to radio Ratchet," counters Silverbolt. "He'll be pissed."

"He's likely downloaded everything at this facility," states Skydive. "He has to be stopped."

"Please. Humans are a little bit smarter than to leave sensitive info at a research facility these days."

"Good point. They probably emailed it to Chip's house," Skydive quips to his leader.

"Let's prep our suicidal would-be hero for med-evac. Again."

"I am high-maintenance...." A sardonic, bitter grin flickers on Slingshot's face as he goes offline.

_**Scene: 21**_

"'...I think I can, I think I can...'," Sludge reads aloud to a recovering Slingshot as he wakes from his rest cycle.

"You think you can what?" the Aerialbot asks.

Sludge scowls. "Am read you story. _**Little Engine That Could**_."

"Is it a jet engine?" asks the weary jetwarrior.

"Hm...no." Sludge looks at the front cover of the book. "It am train."

"Then I really don't care if he can or not."

"But it am good story."

"Look. I transform into a plane--a really slow plane."

"Sludge transform into really slow dinosaur." The Dinobot growls. "Not even know what species me am anymore."

"Look at it this way: Swoop's not even a dinosaur."

Sludge glares at the known instigator. "No start scrap again."

"Swoop is dinosaur," Swoop pouts. "Am Dinobot. Am dinosaur."

"You am pterosaur," grins Slag, baiting the winged Dinobot. "Not dinosaur."

Sludge tenses his fists, livid mostly with Ratchet's troublesome patient. "You am not nice robot."

"I know. I'm sorry." Slingshot gives Sludge an earnest, apologetic smile.

"It am okay this time. You am injured. Next time, Gadget," continues Sludge, "Sludge smash."

"Copy that."

"Good." Sludge turns to Slag and Swoop, still sniping at each other. "You two take fight out of med bay."

"What!?" Slag turns to Sludge. "Who am put you in charge? You no am leader."

"Me Grimlock am leader," answers the lead Dinobot, "and me put Sludge in charge. You Slag take your stupid fight outside, or me make you stay in med bay."

"Fine. Slag still say Swoop am not dinosaur."

Swoop snarls. "Me am dinosaur." He and Slag leave, followed by a sullen Sludge.

Grimlock studies Slingshot a moment. "Why you Slingshot bait Dinobots?"

"Where else could I get this kind of entertainment for free?" the jetwarrior grins.

"Hm...me see. Then you Slingshot stay with Autobots. No join Decepticons."

"What...?" Slingshot laughs. "What makes you say that, tyranno-bottus rex?"

Grimlock fixes his blue visor onto Slingshot's yellow-gold. "Experience."

_**END ISSUE 7**_

1. What the heck is going on here?

It's a Transformers G1 story set in 1990, more-or-less featuring Slingshot--who apparently wasn't entirely honest during THE KEY TO VECTOR SIGMA.... (so what else is new?)

2. There are way too many "classes" being mentioned.

It has to do with THIRTEEN, which you'll get to read here in the Transformers/Beast Wars section on New Year's Eve. The short version: there are six types of flying military hardware TFs that the Quintessons created; our familiar Seekers are one type, and the Aerialbots are specimens of the other five.

3. What? No Gobots in this story?

Not this issue. Basically, Slingshot's secret begins to unravel due to efforts by Soundwave to uncover the truth.

4. Are Silverbolt and Slingshot...erm...?

More or less. Slingshot tries to brush him off, but...who can resist Silverbolt?

5. So, Soundwave's a pervy bot?

That's the least of his issues in this metaseries. At least he has more lines than in PICK UP THE PUZZLER PIECES. (or in most G1 episodes....)

6. The Stunticons again...?

We don't see a lot of Stunticons in fan fiction, so I thought I'd work them in as the plot demands.

7. Cirrus and Wingblade?

Original characters, also worked in according to plot demands.

8. What's Rhinox doing here?

He's not strictly the BW/Machines Rhinox; rather, he's a G1 analogue. In TFCS: REBIRTH didn't happen, there is no Tripedicus Council, and no David Kaye-voiced Megatron travels back in time to MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE Part One to do what Starscream had planned to do in the first place(when the Autobots and Decepticons awoke in 1984).

9. Are Sunstreaker and Slingshot going to antagonize each other throughout the series?

Sunstreaker actually likes Slingshot by this point in the story (a few years have passed since Crasher's IMMACULATE CONCEPTION of his kid, Pocket). The Aerialbots are starting to gel into a team as a whole; while Slingshot is still a jerk, he's tolerable as far as His Shiny Golden Countachy-ness is concerned--unless Slingshot decides to fool around with the Enamel....

10. Why is Sludge so sour?

If I were a sentient robot modeled on an extinct animal, I'd hope it was the right animal; and I'd be annoyed that my alt mode has one giant lizard's head on top of another's body. Especially when the combative triceratops brother mech won't quit baiting the pteranodon mech brother about petty alien scientific distinctions. It gets worse when the troublemaking, noisy braggart robot instigates the Swoop-baiting for his unfathomable amusement. (Don't ask me where Snarl is. I only write in characters for an issue as the plot demands; I won't shoehorn a character in.)

Only 10 Qs today, folks. Short and sweet.


End file.
